


What the Heart Wants

by lemonstrawberries



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonstrawberries/pseuds/lemonstrawberries





	What the Heart Wants

What the Heart Wants

rapper x 大明星  
用车换了个育儿文学  
这波不亏🏻  
新婚车

不出所有人意料的，他们在巴黎的塞纳河上举行了婚礼，游艇在经过巴黎铁塔时它都为他们亮起了祝福的灯光，然后在所有人的起哄下李马克搂住黄旭熙与他接吻；河岸两旁还有不少游人，也在为他们祝福，这一晚是那么的完美，整个世界都在与他们一起庆祝。

李马克点燃了一支烟，他只是玩一天有些累了，为什么没人告诉过他结婚也会是这么累的一件事呢？余光瞥到手上的戒指，他又傻乐起来，但很值就是了。

浴室里的水声终于停了，他的丈夫从浴室里胡乱擦着头发走了出来，看见他指间的香烟以后三步作两步走了上去，“怎么又在抽烟？说了几遍对你嗓子不好还没记住？”黄旭熙佯装生气，皱起眉头，反倒自己叼住了那支烟。

“好，不抽了，你看现在它不是在你嘴里吗？”李马克干脆让人坐在自己大腿上，黄旭熙笑着吸了一口，包了一嘴烟然后徐徐吐出几个烟圈。

“上次拍戏时学的，喜欢吗？”黄旭熙笑嘻嘻地问李马克，对方笑着哼哼几声，捧着他的脸吻住了黄旭熙的厚唇，香烟在一旁安静地燃烧着，房间里有着令人面红的水声。

“你吻技是不是进步了？”黄旭熙有些气喘地问李马克，对方仗着自己的职业优势面不改色心不跳，“是啊，为了这一天每日都在吃樱桃练习呢。”

“你等这一天有多久？”

李马克拿回自己的烟并掐灭，一个用力把黄旭熙压在身下，亲吻他的发梢，再是他的眉心，“从我们开始交往那一天起。”

黄旭熙低声笑了一下，“我也是。”

他们就是这么合拍，默契，甚至就连灵魂都重叠在了一起，分开也会是一辈子的藕断丝连，交织不解，就连结婚这种事两人也出奇一致的想好了地点与方式。

李马克吻他的力度有些重，身上有着洗衣剂的味道，干净清爽，和李马克一模一样，他依赖着这种味道，一如他依赖着李马克这个人。因为工作缘故，两人多数时候的做爱都是火热而迅速的，很少有几回是现在这般温存且柔软。

“我想和你一直在一起啊，”黄旭熙喜欢对他这么说，仅次于“我爱你。”每次李马克听见以后总是笑得和pabo一样，亲吻黄旭熙的额头，低声细语地和对方说着情话，一起构思着他们的未来。

李马克抬着他的下颔接吻，舌头卷进口腔，舌尖从粉嫩的牙肉扫过敏感的上颚，黄旭熙下意识的想要咬紧牙关，却被人掐住脸颊两边的软肉，嘴巴被捏成O型与人接吻。

透明的银丝挂在黄旭熙纤细的脖子上，李马克就咬上了黄旭熙滚动着的喉结，犬齿擦过喉结，留下了暧昧的红色印记。李马克伸手把黄旭熙额前湿漉漉的刘海撩到耳边，露出了他漂亮的鹿眼，是呀就是这双眼睛，只需看它一眼，万般柔情涌上心头，他一下一下吻着这双眼睛，从眉心到眼尾末梢。

他是我的，手掌揉搓着黄旭熙的臀瓣，这里好像不怎么翘？黄旭熙在他身下就化成了一滩水，臀肉是漂亮的小麦色，细腻光滑，通红的穴口收缩着，李马克没控制住自己的力道，让黄旭熙呜咽着叫他轻一点。

李马克的手指插入他的湿穴，里面的肠肉便三两下把他的手指给裹住了，细密的绞着他的关节，一根手指用了力插进他的体内深处，指腹摁着前列腺按压抠挖，黄旭熙几乎是一瞬间就哭出了声音。

“没事，旭熙，没事……”李马克低声安慰着他，平时被粉丝叫做可爱的人现在却满脸情欲。

真好，这是我的人，黄旭熙有些开心的想，只有他会知道李马克会是怎样一个衣冠禽兽，是一头披着忠犬皮的狮子，随时都准备好扑上来撕食猎物，从他的发尖到脚，都啃噬的滴血不留，李马克现在的眼神几乎能用可怖来形容，强烈灼人的目光让他跟裹在明火里似的，皮肉被烧疼了，但心中却是一种异常病态兴奋的冲动。

黄旭熙被他弄的全身发抖，喘息着想要往人身上贴，两条长腿一张就缠住了李马克腰身，下身的手指也陷得更深一些，浴袍堪堪挂在他的身上，快感就像电流顺着脊柱一路攀上了大脑，黄旭熙抱住李马克，猫着腰，眼泪马上就要不争气流下来了，一阵一阵的快感像海浪般袭来，就在快射精时李马克却抽出了自己的手指。

他低头去吻黄旭熙的下巴，再是精致的锁骨，到小麦色的胸口，浅褐色的乳头在舌尖胀大，硬挺，颤巍巍地凸起着。

“马克，马克……”他的爱人一次又一次，不倦地唤着他的名字，手在他的背上游走，在他的颈后不断的摩挲着，他拿过床头的避孕套，戴上后压着黄旭熙的两条腿，让它们打开到最大程度，腰一沉，整根阴茎就陷了进去。

黄旭熙被他这突如其来的插入搞的尖叫了一声，被填满的感觉还是让他绷紧了身体，眼泪这下彻底包不住了，顺着脸颊滑落，他恍惚觉得自己就是被整个捅穿了，又觉得体内的这根异物事实上是个楔子，深深地打入了自己的身体，要将自己钉死在这张床上。

“马克，太大了……”他胡乱地抓着李马克的背，虽然力道不算重但也留下了红痕，软着嗓子冲李马克撒娇，“马克，太大了，受不了了……呜呜……”

李马克吻住黄旭熙，这是他们之间最简单的表达自己爱的方式，可身下的动作却没有停下，他掐着黄旭熙的胯骨开始用力操他，整根抽出又全部没入，每一次翘立的龟头都碾过最敏感的那块地，黄旭熙下意识地缩紧后穴，又只觉得那根又胀大几分，甚至连上面凸起的青筋都能感觉到。

“Oh god，旭熙你真的好棒……”李马克故意凑到他耳边这么说。

黄旭熙被他操的有些喘不上气来，再加上嘴里刚刚还一直在与对方接吻，更觉得缺氧要命，满脸是泪，长腿却又圈紧了李马克的腰，让阴茎又进去了一些，李马克每次撞进来时几乎要撞散了他，他只有带着哭腔尖叫，但虽然嘴上哭闹着，屁股却也乖巧地迎合着操干的动作。他出了不知道几身汗，湿漉漉地惹人怜爱，被操得熟透了的小穴却仍然紧紧咬着他不放，里面湿、热而且软，一下一下吸吮着他，随着他的操干痉挛着抽搐。

那般脆弱，美丽，惹人心疼，李马克咬住对方颈窝上的软肉，是我的娃娃呀。

黄旭熙在对方身下早已投降缴械，抱住对方放在自己颈窝处毛茸茸的头，嘴里发出带着哭腔的甜腻呻吟，跟只猫一样挠着主人的背，他自己的胸膛也布满了充满情欲的红痕。

李马克抵在他的身体深处射了出来，黄旭熙能感到对方在自己体内喷发，精液虽然微凉，可对他来说也像是岩浆般滚烫，他脱力地躺在床上，有一下没一下地抚摸着自己的爱人。

李马克执拗地向他要了一个吻，柔软的舌尖就似棉花糖，口腔每一个角落都被他扫过，李马克捧着他的后脑勺，又进一步加深了这个吻。

“我爱你，”入睡前加拿大Rapper抱着大明星孜孜不倦地说，大明星翻了个身，本来是从背后抱着对方的李马克现在是与对方相对而眠，他把自己的头放在黄旭熙的颈窝处，像只八爪鱼一样缠住对方，“超级超级超级爱你。”

“嗯嗯，我也是。”


End file.
